4 Minutes
4 Minutes, en español 4 Minutos, es una canción presentada en el episodio "The Power of Madonna". La versión original pertenece a Madonna, en colaboración con Justin Timberlake y Timbaland, de su décimoprimer álbum de estudio, titulado Hard Candy. Contexto de la Canción Fue interpretada por las Cheerios en una rutina de baile coreográfico, con Mercedes y Kurt (miembros de los Cheerios) haciendo los solos, en el Gimnasio del William McKinley High School. Letra Mercedes: Hey, uh Come on Kurt Hummel Take it Kurt: Come on, girl, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll Uh Mercedes: Well, don't waste time Give me the sign Tell me how you wanna roll Kurt: I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow There's enough room for both Mercedes: Well, I can handle that You just gotta show me where it's at, Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go? Kurt y Mercedes: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want Kurt (Mercedes): Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating (Grab a boy, grab a girl) Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating Mercedes y Kurt: We only got 4 minutes, uh, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up, Don't be afraid, Madonna, uh! Kurt y Mercedes: You gotta get 'em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes That's right, Keep it up, Keep it up. Don't be afraid, hey Madonna, uh! Kurt y Mercedes: You gotta get 'em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Kurt: Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention Yeah Mercedes: And you know I can tell that you like it, And that it's good, By the way that you move Ooh, hey. Kurt: The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Yeah Mercedes: But if I die tonight At least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me, how 'bout you? Kurt y Mercedes: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want Kurt (Mercedes): Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating (Yeah..Grab a boy, grab a girl) Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating Mercedes y Kurt: We only got 4 minutes, uh, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up, Don't be afraid, Madonna, uh! Kurt y Mercedes: You gotta get 'em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes That's right, Keep it up, Keep it up. Don't be afraid, hey Madonna, uh! Kurt y Mercedes: You gotta get 'em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Videos Relacionados thumb|left|300 px|Glee - 4 Minutes (Full Performance) HD thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px|Madonna - 4 minutes (Official Video) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por las Cheerios Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Power of Madonna Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría:Duetos Categoría: Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Duetos de Kurt Categoría:Duetos de Mercedes Categoría:Duetos Kurtcedes Categoría:10.000.000